The GrimDark SandBox
by NoobStyle
Summary: A slightly insane and emotionless teenager is given the powers to do anything in the Warhammer40K universe. Playing with life numbering in the quintillions like a sandbox just to alleviate boredom. It's WH40K alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Obligatory warnings**

**English is my second language and I am in no way perfect when it comes to it. If you find grammar mistakes then I am terribly sorry but you will have to accept it.**

**I am no expert on WH40K lore, most of my knowledge comes from Fanfiction, a couple of lore videos, and 1 novel. Nothing else, I have never played the tabletop nor will I probably ever do. So if you are a hardcore WH40K fan then please be warned.**

**I write this for my amusement, yours if any, is simply a bonus. So updates may be sporadic or whenever I feel like doing it.**

**This is my 2nd story ever done, meaning I am in no way a professional when it comes to writing, constructive criticism is welcomed but please pm it if you have any.**

**This is a blatant wish fulfillment, please do keep that in mind.**

**I will not plan anything for this story rather I will write it as I get ideas in my head. Meaning certain things might not be very thought out.**

**I do not own warhammer nor any other assets I will use, I just own the story.**

**Right I wonder how many of you are left after I scared most of you off, very well let's start.**

* * *

I died, yet I think therefore I must be alive in someway. I see nothing but blackness, a void, abyss? Pfft, abyss. I've got nothing it's nothingness but I can see the nothing which means it is something. Paradoxically I know something is there, and since I am here, nothing is something because I become that something. Confusing right? Sounded better in my head. Anywho before I died I was named, the name being Jax. A nice name if you ask me, nothing extremely special but a rarity nonetheless.

So just call me Jax then, for future reference. I lived a shitty life if compared to the many. And an alright life to the few. My Mother was a drug addict. My father died of overdose. Not precisely sunshine and rainbows. Well I believe I came out alright all things considered. I lived the first two years at my moms house before she threw me out. Couldn't handle my expenses and her own drugs. So of course the drugs are quite the priority, your own child simply second, or third. Doesn't matter. Social services took me and sent me to a foster home.

They were abusive alright, hit me, verbally accused me of things I simply hadn't done. Honestly pretty sure they knew it wasn't me most of the time but they probably got a kick out of it anyways. So I lived there until I was 10 where I finally understood that kinda behaviour wasn't right. I contacted the social services and they came and got me. Sent me to a "Prison" for young kids. While all this was happening a police investigation was started. The verdict? Dropped of all charges.

By now I was pretty disillusioned when it came to authority. I despised it even. So it wasn't really that big of a surprise when I started trying to escape from my current "Prison" It didn't work out that well, after several failed attempts they sent me to different homes that became stricter and stricter. They didn't even try to understand why I did as I did. By this time I was both emotionally and mentally scarred. The emotions I had as a twelve year old was numbed, I couldn't feel any joy, anger, happiness. When I look back at it, it was probably a survival mechanism my body did to alleviate my raging emotions that were on 24/7. And when I truly lost my emotions there were no drive to push me forward, so I sat in my room, slept most of the time, read books when possible and scrolled through my old phone.

This continued for several years till I hit the age of 16 years. I didn't eat most of the time and my body was withering away. I was apathetic to it. The staff working at the home simply turned a blind eye as they had done for years. And one day when I went to sleep I simply didn't open my eyes again. My body had finally failed, And the end of the torture that was my existence had come to an end. I am one of the few people wishing there was nothing after death since I would never need to remember everything, all the pain, suffering, I have endured. Alas that was not to be.

Escapism, a common thing for most people who read fantasy. We seek to "escape" our current shitty life and adventure with no burden on our shoulders. A carefree life, with a girl or male at the side, or several, I don't judge. So when a giant wheel with blinking lights like it came out of a gameshow showed up in the something. I concluded that it was probably what was happening.

I looked up at it with blank eyes, while most would probably be overjoyed with such a chance, I knew my life better. Nobody would ever let me have a happy life otherwise I would be able to have died in peace without remembering my life. Sadly it seems like a powerful entity had its sights on me and my suffering was apparently amusing enough to do something like this.

There was a giant button a little to the right of the wheel, on it were the English word "Spin"

"I suppose I should spin it…"

Tapping the button with my mind (Don't ask me how) It started spinning, blinking lights everywhere lighting the place up. Finally it started to slow down, and then stopped completely. The arrow on the wheel was pointing at a couple of words. When I read it at first I simply didn't really realise what I was reading, neither on the second time I read it. However on the third a twisted grin was upon my non existent face. I slowly started laughing a crazed laughter that clearly showed that I was in some way insane.

"Hahaha, that's too good, hahaha aaaa~, of course, of course. Hahaha…"

I broke down sobbing, I honestly knew I wasn't going to a good place, but that was even a bit to much for even me. And as I looked at the wheel again the clear name was easily seen once again by me. On it stood

**WARHAMMER40K**

"Heh… Well when I die my soul will be eaten by demons then, that's nice…"

I sat there for a while contemplating my strategy for survival when the wheel once again started lighting up, the spin button glowing once again. I looked at it stunned for a couple of seconds before once again pressing it with my mind, this time with trepidation.

It stopped after a couple of seconds this time the words were something I couldn't quite understand what to make of.

**SANDBOX**

A sandbox? You mean a literal Sandbox or a Sandbox where you could spawn anything from NPCS to vehicles to well, anything. Garry's mod was an example of a very famous Sandbox game. And while I had played a little I didn't really understand how a Sandbox and Warhammer40k game was related. But, just maybe, I might just have a chance.

A blinding light enveloped me and I knew no more.

* * *

**Freaking depressing isn't it? Well it is WH40K, Grimdark is a par of the course :) Also I got this inspiration from Reality Forge WH40K. So shoutout to him.**


	2. Chapter 2 Cheaters Are Winners

**Initializing…**

**…**

**Loading…**

**...**

**Debugging…**

**...**

**Connecting to multiverse…**

**…**

**Loading Interface…**

**…**

**Ding**

**Everything loaded select options then press start when done…**

I woke up in a slightly different place than the darkness from before. I was in a room with gothic architecture, skulls dotted the room while I saw two servo skulls in the background. Right in front of my face were two blinking buttons however, one said "Start" and the other was a symbol of a cogwheel presumably options.

Mentally clicking the cogwheel several options came up.

**Graphics:**

**3D *Checked***

**2D**

**Anime Graphics**

Okay, well I want it to look like real life, anime graphics in WH40K would be silly. So 3D it is.

**Difficulty:**

**Grox *Checked***

**Gretchin**

**Imperial Guard**

**Space Marine**

**Emperor**

**Chaotic**

**View Info "The higher the difficulty the more enemies there will be, the more resilient they will be, and the more weak your faction will be."**

Grox obviously, I don't want it to be hard, I want it as easy as possible since it's 40k I don't need it to be any harder.

**Size:**

**Continent**

**Planet**

**Solar system**

**Galaxy**

**Universe *Checked***

**Multiple Dimensions**

**Infinity**

**Beyond**

**View Info "How large the conflict is going to be. Warning the larger sizes will create larger victory conditions."**

Well universe, I guess? Gives me more leeway and breathing room than what continent would do.

**Faction:**

**View Info**

**"Factions aren't compatible with the Sandbox gamemode."**

So I will be alone? Without a faction? Or perhaps I will be able to join one once ingame?

**Victory Conditions:**

**View Info**

**"Victory conditions isn't compatible with the Sandbox gamemode."**

That's… I don't know if that's good or bad. We'll see I guess.

**Cheats:**

**Administrator privileges *Checked***

**View Info "All commands are permitted and can be used."**

**Unlimited Spawning capabilities *Checked***

**View Info "Think and it will be done."**

**God Mode (Main Body) *Checked***

**View Info "Makes your main body invulnerable to damage of any kind."**

**God Mode (Main Mind) *Checked***

**View Info "Makes your main mind invulnerable to damage of any kind."**

**God Mode (Control Mode Body) *Not Checked***

**View Info "When direct controlling a body that is not your main one it is automatically invulnerable to any type of damage."**

**God Mode (Control Mode Mind) *Not Checked***

**View Info "When direct controlling a body that is not your main one it's mind is automatically invulnerable to any type of damage"**

**Be Able To Use Pause Button *Checked***

**View Info "Can pause reality at any time. Note: Please check Complete control over the warp for it to also be affected."**

**Be Able To Reload Save Game *Checked***

**View Info "Be able to reload to previous save game at any time, even in battle."**

**Complete Control Over The Warp *Checked***

**View Info "You hold absolute power over the warp, wish something to stop existing? Done. Create a new horror? Done. Warning: If God Mode Main Mind is not checked player can become insane by entering or otherwise dealing with the warp."**

**View Info "All cheats can be unchecked or checked at any time."**

Yes, yes, and yes! This might actually work, while hope leads to disappointment, and trust me this a thing I know very well. This might just work out. If everything works out as intended then the so called WH40K universe just became my sandbox and I can do whatever I want. However that is the best case scenario. It will likely not be that smooth.

I double check a couple of times to see if I missed anything, I did not. Which means all that's left is pushing the start button.

Wish me luck.

**Game Loaded, We developers wish you a good gaming experience "Player"**

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was the milky way galaxy. I looked at my own hand which was just white wisps of smoke. It seemed my motor skills were working and me being in some sort of astral form isn't hindering me in any way. Okay, so strategy, even if I do have all those cheats on which makes me more or less invincible I do not want to get attention to myself. If I start making solar systems from nowhere I am pretty sure the chaos gods will notice. Even more so If I suddenly create more people, more souls, though that's assuming that I can do that in the first place. So while I can't go willy nilly and try my power by creating whatever I figured I should start by doing something mundane and boring.

Yes, I am aware that boring is not fun, but I believe it's better to be safe rather than sorry. I don't have a god complex yet, So I believe that I am justified thinking of my own safety.

So what to do? Well if you ever read a fair amount of WH40K fanfictions you should know of the existence of a certain girl named Alena. Now whether or not she is canon that is up to debate. So that's exactly what I am going to try to find out.

I am just not quite sure how to do so yet.

* * *

After a couple of tests the solution to my problem was simply, think really hard and you'll get it. So after focusing on Alena and what I knew about her I was suddenly teleported to a village. Alena was walking towards her house or more correctly what I assumed was her house. Following her in my astral form as she was nearing the door.

I believe it was worth to point out that I had done a couple of things before actually teleporting here. Like adding a couple of powers to myself, such as being invisible to everything. While I am not 100% sure that it actually worked out I kinda felt like there was confirmation when I thought hard enough about it. That I had indeed done it right. And when I thought about being invisible, I meant to everything, even Tzeentch eyes.

I also wished that all my actions would be shrouded, and while the shroud itself could be seen by other warp beings and even psykers they wouldn't actually be able to pierce the shroud. And any psykers and daemons that saw me physically wouldn't be able to truly see me as I would to them constantly change appearance.

I was planning to explain this by saying it was a type of psyker ability, like a blank, or a certain discipline that not many knew about. I'm not quite sure how good that explanation will hold up but It's what I could make up with the short time I had. And please note that at this time I had forgotten I could have just paused reality and actually formalise my plans rather than winging it. I am even with all this power still a human… Is this how the Emperor felt when he was ruling the Imperium Of Man?

Right anyhow Alena had just greeted her father while I was watching and was now approaching her room...

* * *

**The time period our MC is in will be around 40-41 millennium but since I don't exactly want to say a specific time yet it will be revealed in later chapters. This is more or less because I have yet to decide which exact date I want him to be in and what's optimal, If you have any suggestions please pm me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Physical Appearance

**I noticed that the two powers "Invisible" and "Shroud" was kinda confusing, So I'm going to explain now what they really do. The invisible power only works when he is in his astral form, it keeps him hidden. Nobody can see or sense him, either through warp fuckery or simply using your eyes. The shroud however is only activated when using a physical body. They are more or less the same thing yet one is for the astral form and one is for any physical form he may be inside. Of course he will turn off the shroud when needed to not raise suspicion when entering several different bodies. With that explained let's continue on with the story.**

* * *

I was currently looking upon the sleeping form of Alena. While most would have called it cute I personally really didn't care much. While doing so I was also pondering my goals. Most people have a goal they wish to achieve. I did not. A goal gives drive and purpose, something a human needs. So what is my goal? What do _I_ wish to achieve?

Well I wasn't sure, while learning my powers was a priority, they actually seemed kinda straightforward and that was really not a real goal to me. After pondering this I decided that a long term goal can be decided upon later and instead create a short term goal. This namely being the goal of planet domination. I wanted to prepare this world for meeting the Imperium Of Man and all the other factions of the WH40K universe. Currently this world was protected by a warp storm so I had a fair amount of time to do so. And while I believed that I could just cheat and spawn a bunch of ships I still wanted to lay low for now.

So with that in mind was the how. While this planet is in many fictions it usually isn't the same. Question was what is different this time? I need Knowledge which will be my first priority. Well that's my current step towards planet domination. Knowledge is needed and when I know what is going on I will be able to safely execute any plans I may have at that time. Or form plans around that knowledge.

While I could gather knowledge by going around in my astral form, a physical form would be needed for other tasks. So with that I thought about a physical form, after racking my brains for an hour or two I finally settled with black hair, green emerald eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a swimmers build, then a firm jaw and an average nose. I was around 6^4/195 in height. Which all in all was pretty high. Not space marine tall but tall for a human. After that I imagined the equipment that was needed for me. I was going to pretend to be a soldier of some sort, however I wouldn't follow the imperial guards flack armor rather something much more advanced.

First I created the helmet taking a lot of inspiration from my old world. I created a pseudo ski mask with a slightly advanced bikers helmet on top. Then some ski glasses that were the colour orange with a tint of yellow. Then I created a midnight black harness for ammunition and grenades. While on several vital areas I created armored padding to stop any shots to pierce critical areas. My arms had lines of orange going up the paddings armor. While my pants where grayish black cargo pants. Hiding armor beneath them.

After that I created an assault rifle, colouring it mostly white with a couple of black parts and orange rgb lighting it. It was a hybrid between a plasma gun and a las one. How that was working I couldn't tell you but I wouldn't complain. It needed only sun to recharge it's ammunition. It was such an insult to science anywhere that chaos would probably laugh in glee at the abomination. I was pretty sure that it didn't comply with physics either. Well dakka is dakka as the orks say. I also created a gladius to put on my hip with a black sheathe. Most of the armor was of materials unknown to me but I wanted it to be able to take heavy punches so I assumed it to be sturdy.

Finishing that up I made sure that the shroud was on then everything was set. While I wouldn't spawn the body in immediately I would do so tomorrow when Alena goes to hide her paintings. Well that's assuming tomorrow is the day where she leaves to hide them.

Actually that gave me an idea, perhaps I could try to enter Alenas dream? And perhaps start a conversation while wearing the shroud. That would give me information on how a psyker reacts to the shroud… Oh, might have forgotten to tell you but Alena is an alpha level psyker, so pretty powerful. Since she has those visions even with a warp storm clouding the planet she probably has an affinity to the divination branch.

An alpha level psyker is extremely dangerous and the warp can easily find her if she starts consciously using her powers. So for now I am going to make her mental shields like a fortress as to help her avoid any attention from chaos. With that done I dived into her dreams.

* * *

**Alena**

A battle was being waged, who and why they were doing it eluded Alena. Yet she tried to remember everything that happened so she could paint it later. Big hulking insects? Were fighting big men in beautiful purple armor with a wolf insignia on their shoulder. They looked like humans but they were so big! Much taller than father was.

Then suddenly she felt weird, like something that shouldn't be here was here. The battle faded away, and Alena was getting scared. It didn't hurt but it wasn't comfortable in any way. It was like that time she had been sick and wanted to scratch the red areas on her arms. But this time it was in her head. She didn't like it.

She heard footsteps coming in front of her and looked up.

It hurt looking at that.. At it… That thing… It just_ hurt._ it changed faces constantly and everything in her mind itched so much more when she stared at that. It hurt. _It hurts…_

"Please go away!" She said sobbing

**"oH I wAs nOT AwaRE I haD suCH aN AfFeCT"**

She was starting to panic, that thing was strange, it was _wrong_. And it's words hurt so much. Like a thousand swords in unison clanged against a stone floor.

**"I aM SoORy. I sHalL leAVe."**

And suddenly it was gone.

If someone had been watching her sleep then they would have seen her body relax after spasming for several minutes.

* * *

Okay... So the shroud had a bigger effect than previously thought. Good thing I tested it out then. I fixed this by making it not affect any psykers of the human species when it came to pain. However they will still see me changing appearance constantly but now it should be bearable for them. Right just wait for the morning then let's spawn in our first physical form.


	4. Chapter 4 The Gretchin Menace

Groaning I opened my eyes. Blinking blearily I flailed around trying to get my bearings. The feeling of flesh was weird after not having a body for awhile. Picking up my gun on the forest floor I quickly took a look around. Forest, a couple of trees. Pretty green all in all as expected.

I noticed that there was pressure growing inside my head, not the mental kind but the physical one. After panicking slightly I found out that I hadn't been breathing. It seemed that with astral form I hadn't needed to breathe and then suddenly living in a normal body that needed to breathe was a surprise to my mind, which wasn't really unexpected in hindsight.

As I got oxygen inside my lungs I pondered. Alena was just a couple of meters away to the north. All I need to do is to follow her, then save her from the gretchins. Establish some sort of relationship with her and get her to introduce me to the village. After doing so I will travel to more populated areas. Cities, or hive, or whatever they now call it. My goal is to try to establish connections, influence, and some sort of authority. Then Industrialize the world so I can start to create firearms and even spacecraft. After that it becomes blurry but winging it has always been my forté.

I began walking to the north while shadowing Alena. My boots slowly moving across the bright green grass. After a monotonous walk for several hours I could clearly see that she was lost. Then just as expected four Gretchins were coming out from the shrubbery. Leveling my gun at the closest one I waited.

"Wots dis? A humie Gretchin! Yum yum!"

"Da boss wud luv to eat 'er up!"

"I wanna get 'er leg!"

"Yu's gonna eat squigs not humie Gretchin! Da humie Gretchin is for the boss."

"Which boss? Da Big Boss or the us Boss?

"Da Big Boss yu idiot! The Warboss luv eating humies!"

Alena was trembling on the ground her eyes darting from place to place.

Deciding this was as good as a timing I would get I took my shot. The Plasma/Las hybrid streaked through the air hitting the first gretchins head, Vaporizing it. The three other gretchins stared dumbfounded at the sight of the now headless Gretchin falling to the ground. Before they could mount a response I shot once more, hitting one of the Gretchins in the torso.

"Shoota!"

"No, these humies don't have shootas!"

Before they could say anything else I shot two more rounds, one hitting one on the throat and another one in the head. Both bodies falling to the ground. Meanwhile Alena was paralyzed by fear staring towards a bush where the shots had come from. Stepping out from the shrubbery was a boy, No, A girl, No, she didn't know what it was. It changed form just like the thing from the dream but it didn't hurt, it just made her confused instead. Perhaps she was still dreaming? No she could feel the grass under her and she couldn't feel anything in her dreams. So this thing actually stood before her.

Tentatively she stood up and spoke.

"H-hi Mister." She quietly said.

It replied

"You aren't hurt are you?"

"N-no. Erm… T-Thank you for saving me Mister."

"Think nothing of it, say why would a girl like you be out here all alone?"

Still scared of it, she felt that lying would invite disaster. So still fearful she told her tale. On how she had these dreams and how she saw big battles with various people battling. On how she was scared that anyone would find out so she decided to bury them. The thing hmmd and awwd at the appropriate moments and before long she was finished. She however excluded seeing him in her dream. After telling her tale she could clearly feel that she was exhausted mentally and physically for walking and explaining her tale.

"Well, I believe that it is a gift, rather than a curse. While the people in your village might be fearful of such paintings I however know what it means. See, you are a psyker a person that can harness the powers of the warp. The warp is a dangerous place if you are not protected mentally, so I have decided to protect your mind with my own power for now. In time you shall learn how to do so yourself. Now however I believe our priority should be to get you back to the village and explain what happened to your father."

Alena nodded even if she didn't really understand what the thing was saying. Now less fearful of it, she decided to ask some questions that had been plaguing her mind since she saw him.

"Mister, are you a boy or a girl?" She asked with some nervousness.

It stopped abruptly and turned to her making her flinch.

"You may refer to me as Mister if it pleases you however I am of the male gender." He said briskly

She relaxed slightly and wondered why he spoke so funny. Then the thing in his hands caught her attention. It was lightly glowing orange and she had never seen anything like it. She guessed that it was the thing that the Gretchins had called a shoota. Curious about it but not wanting to anger her new saviour with anymore questions she kept quiet and continued to trek towards the village.

* * *

**It will take a fair amount of time before our protagonist really realises how overpowered his power really is. While he knows that he has cheats on it is inconceivable to him for it to not have a catch. So as said he wants to know and test before truly using it expecting failure at every corner. Next chapter will be 3k words since I feel that 1k is far to little.**


End file.
